


this is indeed me whining, but hope you think it’s cute

by samzalabim



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Humor, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, No Sex, No Smut, Random & Short, Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 15:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samzalabim/pseuds/samzalabim
Summary: felix loved being in australia. of course he did, australia was his home, safety, love, and also weed. he had called one of his old friend's before they even got to australia, bought a stray kids album, signed it, and took it with him when they went to sydney. he was proud of himself that he could pay weed with a simple signature. it showed him what they had already achieved and how much they were loved.now he and changbin were sitting in the basement of his family's house, the room filled with the sweet scent of cannabis.





	this is indeed me whining, but hope you think it’s cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelicalix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicalix/gifts).



> @ beani and everyone reading this i'm sorry i didn't really put much effort in this but i have to get into writing again cuz i can't really write any good stuff currently so i hope this drabble is not too awful :((
> 
> (also, whoever can tell me where the title is from gets a kith <3)

»i'm sad we can't do this more often.« changbin whined after breathing out a big cloud of smoke and felix chuckled.  
»yea, but it'd be too obvious if we could just do it whenever.« he stated and changbin nodded slowly.  
»yea but... not everyday tho. just, you know, i wouldn't look like the baby anymore. i could sleep without lights and you wouldn't be annoyed by it anymore.«  
»oh binnie i'm not annoyed. it's okay. i love my baby binnie!« he kissed his boyfriend's cheek and took the joint out of his hand, taking a deep hit.  
»oi changbinnie.«  
»mh?« the shorter looked at him with red-ish eyes and a little pout on his lips.  
»who else do you think is dating? like, from the group.« changbin hummed and stared at the ceiling.  
»hyunjin and jeongin maybe, not sure, but to be honest? i think woojinnie hyung and channie hyung. they are so whipped for eachother and so lovey dovey. it wouldn't surprise me.« felix nodded, thinking of the many times their hyung's looked at eachother with heart-shaped eyes.  
»yea, could be. they really act like our parents tho.« he chuckled and took another hit.  
»you mean except for when chan hyung acts younger than jeonginnie.«  
»yea, except for that. you remember the two kids room with you and chan hyung when he played with that big ass teddy bear? that was adorable as fuck tho.«  
»no, that was sad! i thought he'd hug me not the stupid teddy.« felix laughed and hugged the pouting boy.  
»don't worry, changbinnie. that's my job.« he pressed a wet kiss on the boys jaw and giggled. changbin smiled and cuddled his boyfriend.  
»have you ever made out high?« felix asked and changbin laughed.  
»no, idiot. you would know that. i haven't been high that often yet and it was always with you.« he booped his nose and took a small hit.  
»ah, right.«  
»did you, tho?«  
»drunk yes, but not high.« felix took another hit and gave the joint right to changbin.  
»boy or girl?« felix laughed.  
»i was the straightest boy in australia before i left and met you.« changbin grinned and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.  
»i infected you with the gay, lixie.«  
»yea, you did. thanks for that, though. you're definitely less complecated than any girl i've been with.«  
»you sound like such a fuckboy.« changbin laughed and hit felix' arm.  
»'m not. but it's hard to find the right girl when you're actually gay.«  
»not even bi? damn, you got the gay worse than me.« both chuckled and spent a few minutes in silence, taking hits from time to time, cuddling with a few sweet kisses in between.  
»you know what?« felix asked and changbin shook his head.  
»i think channie once said he doesn't even want to date anyone. you think he's dating woojinnie anyway? maybe he changed his mind.« changbin hummed, thinking about the new information he just got.  
»dunno. maybe. maybe not.«  
»poor woojinnie probably gets friendzoned by his crush. hah, can't relate.« they kissed again and took the last hit each.  
»we should go upstairs soon.« felix said, his head comfortably placed on changbin's shoulder.  
»can we grab some food first?« felix nodded and got up slowly, the dizziness almost throwing him back down.  
»you okay, lixie?«  
»yup.« he pulled his boyfriend up and they walked back to the kitchen, holding hands and smiling stupidly.  
»let's make ramyeon.«  
»we still have some chicken left, tho. how 'bout that?«  
»okay, sounds good.« felix took the box with chicken and a plate before they went to his room. changbin was again surprised by the effects of the drug. he felt numb but in a good way, as if he was surrounded by cotton candy and his feet felt heavy and weightless at the same time.  
»binnie, you comin?« felix asked as he turned around in the door and smiled. changbin nodded and followed the australian boy.  
»you look even tinier when you're high!« felix chuckled and took his boyfriend's hand.  
»'m not tiny.« he pouted and hit felix arm lightly, making the boy chuckle again.  
»but you act like that tiny font. so so tiny.« he kissed his hand and pushed him on his bed before he closed the door and put the chicken on the small table next to his bed before he sat down next to changbin.  
»you're so mean, lix! i'm not tiny. and i'm your hyung, meanie!«  
»sure, jingjingie, you're not tiny!« felix hugged his boyfriend again and kissed his cheek.  
»so mean, so mean!« changbin whined and grabbed the box with chicken. felix chuckled and pinched changbin's cheek.  
»binnie hyung, you're so adorable. i love you so much.« changbin scoffed and took one of the cold chicken wings.  
»'m not. i'm dark.«  
»dark doesn't exclude adorable, binnie hyung.« changbin remained silent for a while, just chewing his chicken.  
»your hands are tiny.« he grumbled after a while and felix laughed again.  
»stop being salty, binnie hyung. you're my baby and you can't change my mind.« felix kissed his forehead and had the others arms wrapped around him two seconds later.  
»i love you too, lixie.«

**Author's Note:**

> this ends so abruptly lol but i didn't know what else to do ahhh i hope it'll get better again wirh the time.


End file.
